Love In Italy
by Ereana
Summary: 13 years have gone since Serinas adventure in Italy. On a school trip to an art exhibition she meets an old friend. But Felix isn't the only one with his eyes on Serina. Demetri is inrigued by her too. Sequel to Lost In Italy DemetriXOCXFelix
1. Prologue: 13 Years

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my Ocs**

**Important-Must read Lost In Italy to Understand the story! **

**Summary: 13 years have passed Serina and her family are moving house and Serina is focusing on her future but her parents are reluctant to let her go after what happened to her in Volterra. However, when she goes to Italy on a school trip Serina meets on old friend. As their friendship is rekindled could it develop into something more? But Felix isn't the only one with an eye on Serina the tracker Demetri is attracted to Serina's light and he wants her to. Who will win her heart? And does she have the talent that Aro believes she has?**

**Prologue**

"Serina!" a voice echoed in the empty house. Laura Tarken rushed up the stairs, fear running through her body as she looked for her middle child. She opened all the doors and finally opened one with her daughter in. She let out a huge sigh.

"Serina when I call you please answer me." she looked down at her middle child. Serina was 18 years old and had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Her black hair had grown long and hung down her back in a sleek black curtain, her chocolate eyes were big and round, she was about 5'9 and had a great body. She was currently lying on the floor with her keyboard in front of her and headphones in her ears. She had a drawing pad to the left and it was on a blank page. She wore a blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans and she was wearing her necklace. Laura sighed since their daughter had miraculously come back to them she had refused to take off that necklace. Her son Josh was 27 and had just gotten married and her other daughter Georgina was 15 and the smartest girl in her year but Serina was different. She was very creative and musical, her grades weren't bad but she would be told off for drawing in class or humming out a melody.

Serina raised her head up to her mum and smiled. Today was important for two reasons one the family was moving to a house on the outskirts of their town that they had been preparing for for months and number two today was 13 years since her adventure in Volterra.

"Sorry mum, I was just working on this amazing melody that just popped into my head and I had to try it out." Her mum just shook her head and left the room. Serina felt a little frustrated her mum couldn't leave her one hour without checking where she was. She wasn't as smart as Georgie or as successful as Josh the big business man she was the musical middle child. Serina knew her parents loved her but she wished that they didn't always try to fix her. She liked who she was. She picked up her sketch pad and flicked through it her drawing skill had greatly improved over the years and she was seen as the schools top artist. This was her special sketch book. She drew pictures of _them_ in here, her vampire friends. There were several sketches of each some head pictures others of them standing or sitting Aro, Marcus. Jane, Heidi even that jerk Caius and Felix. Her eyes lowered a bit and she felt that familiar tug on her heart strings. She missed him the most.

Her hand instinctively went to the necklace he had given her holding it always comforted her and it made her happy. Tucked in her bag was that special metal disc that Aro had given her before she had left. Luckily she hadn't had to use it but she always kept it close to her. When she had "appeared" back in England there had been a huge uproar into what had happened and where she had been. She had pretended to forget what had happened to her and the "experts" said that she could have blocked out the traumatic time she was away. This seemed plausible and she had stuck with it. After 13 years she still kept the vampires existence secret and she would never betray them.

She really missed them all. Shaking her head she turned to the covered painting and took the blanket off. The painting was for her schools art fair and she hoped it would win first place. The painting was of a crystal dragon in a cave roaring at a full moon and she had put a lot of effort in to it. She looked it over and searched for any minor flaws today she was going to hand it in.

Felix sighed as Jane began torturing the human in front of them the fool had tried to actually steal from them and he had no sympathy for him. He was already bored with it so he left Jane to her pleasure and wandered aimlessly down the halls of the palace. He never was very talkative on this day. He opened his chamber door and sat on the bed. She would be 18 by now he thought as he looked at the only colourful thing in his room. A framed child's drawing of him. It was the most important thing to him and his only link to Serina. He wondered what she would look like and if she would still be the same as when he had last seen her.

After she had gone things had returned to normal in the Volturi except for one or two things. Marcus was slightly more emotional and not as stone as he had been, Heidi had gotten a little nicer but the biggest change was in himself. He couldn't feed off females any more every time he did he saw her face staring at him in horror and fear. His friend Demetri had been away when she had been here and didn't understand how a little human girl had changed him so much. He rose his head to the roof and prayed that wherever she was she was happy.

Serina handed the finished painting to her art teacher and crossed her fingers as he looked at it.

"Well Serina you appeared to have out done yourself yet again" her art teacher Mr Skont said looking up and down her picture. She glowed he was one of the few people who thought she was fine just the way she was.

"In fact there is an art exposition oversees for anyone in Europe and I think this drawing would do very well there." She stepped back shock and pride welling up inside her.

"You really think it's that good?" She said .

"Absolutely! It's an amazing piece. Well think about it and I'll give you the permission form if you want to go." He said and handed her back the painting. He went to his desk and handed her the letter. She walked outside with the canvas under her arm and read it. She stopped instantly in the hallway and reread the sentence.

**We invite you to an art exhibition in the scenic city of Livorno in Italy**.

Italy. A fierce longing welled up inside her. Sure it wasn't Volterra but she really really wanted to go. She just had to convince her mum to let her go to the place where she had gone missing when she was five. Oh boy this was going to be a challenge.

"NO! NO! NO!" That was the only word that her mum had to say on the subject but Serina was not going to let this opportunity pass her by. Her parents were so paranoid about her that they weren't going to let her grow up. She wanted to go to university in Scotland and live her own life. And she was going to the exhibition.

**AN: OK I know another story but I really wanted to start the sequel soon. To all new readers please check out the Lost In Italy story I wrote so that this makes sense. This is a DemetriXOCXFelix fic hope you enjoy will try to update this every Saturday or sooner if I get good inspiration. I know it's not long but it is just the beginning**

Sneak Peak

She took a deep breath and stepped off the plane. A hot breeze hit her in the face. She was back.


	2. Coming Back

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs**

**Chapter 1**

With a shaking hand Serina filled in the reply form. She hated to go against her mum but she just _had_ to go to Italy. She was allowed to go on the trip without parental consent and she was going to. The exhibition was in a week so she had to keep it a secret until she was actually on the plane. Her mind was torn between obeying her mum and possibly maybe in a one in a million chance of seeing a certain vampire again. Then her mum started to yell at her to come on and get in the moving van. She shot down the stairs but as she was about to leave she stopped and had one last look at her home. Sadness welled up inside her and she felt like she was saying goodbye to an old friend. For a second everything was peaceful and quiet; then her mums voice came from outside screeching at her to "get in the bloody van". She chuckled some things would never change and her mum was one of them.

She stared out the window as they journeyed towards the new house. That guilty feeling was growing in her stomach as she took in her mums happy face. She couldn't do this to her not after how worried she had been when she went missing al those years ago. But she had to. The new house was smaller than their old one because Josh had moved out but it was gorgeous. Her parents had seen it in a newspaper add and had fallen in love with it. The van stopped and she got out of it. Georgie ran inside instantly probably to chose the best room in the house, Serina just shook her head and slowly walked up the path. The house was old and everything that could creak did. She heard a door slam and knew that Georgina had found her room. She kept on walking up the stairs until she came to a a spiralling staircase. It was made of wood and seemed to go up a circular tower. She started to climb up it. The stairs opened up to a circular room. It wasn't very big and had a single bed on the left by a window. The roof had wooden slates pointing upwards to a centre like a cone. The room seemed old and forgotten and it had a mysterious quality to it. This room was hers.

After a few hours of unpacking the room was beginning to reflect her character odd but creative. The bookcase was packed with a mixture of books and sketch pads. Her easel stood in the centre of the room and her keyboard was against the wall. Her clothes were either in the cupboard or poking out of her suitcase. She heard her dad call for dinner and she thudded down the stairs to her dads famous spaghetti bolognese. It felt weird sleeping in a new bed and the feeling in her gut didn't help either. The next day she stood outside the office with the slip in her hands torn between her mum and her desire to see them again. Finally she made a decision. She was 18 years old and it was her life to live. She stepped forward and handed it in.

Now she had to be very very careful and pack for the trip. The school term was almost open and the exhibition was for 10 days so she needed to pack a fair amount of stuff. The first thing she did was wrap up her painting this was easy her enough then came the challenge of packing without her mum noticing. So she unpacked her moving clothes then re-packed clothes for the trip. She just told her mum she was so busy with school work to unpack properly. On the last day she got all her toiletries together and put them in her case. Her flight was leaving at 7:30 pm today. Mr Stonk had wished her the best of luck and the 4 other students that were going. Two of the were her friends Sarah and Steve and she was so glad they were coming along. They had been a couple for two years and she had first met them in year 1. The 3 had been inseparable since then. Unfortunately, she couldn't say she cared much for the other 2 coming. Tom and Charlotte. Charlotte was the Queen Bee at school you know the type and she was only on the trip because her dad was head of the school. Charlotte had never liked her and she hoped she wouldn't have to share a room with her.

Tom was the schools Mr Cool. Every girl who didn't have a boyfriend fantasised about dating him but he didn't show attention to any of them. He hardly spoke and in the girls opinion this made him cooler and mysterious. He was a jerk at least to Serina and she would have been happy to just ignore him and he ignore her and it had been like that until she was 16. At 16 Serina had left the awkward state of puberty and looked like she did now. Then Tom had started to notice her a lot. At first he just looked at her expecting her to squeal like the other girls but she just flat out ignored him. Sadly this only made him more obsessed with her and not a day went by when he didn't bother her in the hopes that she would ask him out. And now she was stuck on a plane flight with him and a 10 day trip. He knew this and was trying to smile sexily at her but it was failing miserably.

They checked in without a problem and they were soon on the plane. The head of Art Mrs. Bayer was their mentor for the trip and she explained what they would be doing. The exhibition lasted for 9 days 10-2 and their pictures were being shown on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Serina's on Sunday. After the exhibition had finished each day they were allowed to enjoy the city as long as they were back in the hotel before midnight. Whilst they were checking in it soon became painfully obvious that Charlotte was one of Toms fans. She practically melted when he looked at her and the trip suddenly seemed much worse.

As they boarded the plane she thought about the letter she had left for her mum to read. Her phone was turned off and she wouldn't turn it on until she was in Italy. Thankfully she got a seat next to Steve and Sarah but Tom and Charlotte where behind them and she knew within 5 minutes of taking off she would be subjected to another of Toms attempts to make her want him. Selfish guys like him had never attracted her. To avoid that she plugged her headphones into her I-Pod and tried to ignore him. After a while Steve nudged her and she turned to him.

"Where here Rina" he said using her nickname. He had made it up when they had met and it had stuck all throughout their friendship. Her eyes widened and she craned her neck to get a look at the window and there it was stretched out beneath them. Italy. She began to fidget as the plane began landing she wanted to be there n ow. After a bumpy landing and a message from the cabin crew she heard the doors open. She rushed to get her backpack and headed for the back of the plane. A stewardess smiled at her and indicated to the door. Tom was coming to meet her she had to get off.

She took a deep breath and stepped off the plane. A hot breeze hit her in the face. She was back. She came down the runway stairs in a daze not comprehending what was happening to her. She spotted Sarah waving at her and she ran over to meet her. Checking out was time consuming and boring. Mrs Bayer had hired a mini van and they all piled into it with their bags and packs. It was very cramped but Serina forgot that when they reached the city. It was breath-taking. But she couldn't enjoy it because she was sat next to Charlotte who kept on "accidentally" digging her elbow, which was very pointy" into her kidney. They were staying at the Hotel Stella and they soon pulled up in front of it. They had four rooms on the second floor. One for Mrs Bayer, one for the guys, one for her and Sarah and Charlotte's dad had allowed her a room to herself. Which was fine with Sarah and her.

She put her bag on the floor and collapsed on her bed. So she was here for 10 days, her mum was going to kill her, she had an art exhibition to prepare for, Tom was chasing her, Charlotte was chasing Tom and she might not even meet the vampires again. Just Perfect.

"Felix." Demetri's voice echoed down the halls. Felix was laying on his bed and when his friend came into his room. He lazily opened his eyes and looked up at his...colleague?

"What is it this time" he had just come back from a mission to America the Cullen Coven had revealed their existence to a human and he had to check up on them so his masters knew when she was turned. He was not in the mood for another mission.

"Aro wants us to check out an art exhibition in Lioverno, we leave in 5 minutes." Demetri said in a flat bored voice before leaving the room. Felix sat up and sighed. This was the last thing he needed but it did get him away from Gianna. She had been with them for about 2 years now and was getting on his last nerve. Lioverno huh? Probably just another foolish vampire who was feeding off the locals. Yet something in his gut told him that wasn't it. He stood up and made for the exit.

It was Monday and the first day of the exhibition and it was Charlotte's painting first up from their group. And she wasn't let anyone forget it. By breakfast even Serina who was a very peaceful being wanted to punch her in the mouth. The art show was being held in a grand hall near the centre of the city and the drive took about 10 minutes. The hall itself was a masterpiece, it was a pure white and had two columns at the entrance the roof was a large dome that glittered in the sun. The inside was filled with people speaking in hundreds of different languages: English, Spanish, French, Italian, Swedish, Chinese and many more. Some of the entries had already been hung up for people to view. Charlotte began hunting around for her drawing and pulling Tom with her. Steve and Sarah and gone to check out the sculptures on the right side of the hall. Mrs Bayer was flirting with some professor from America and it was getting a little awkward standing there.

She meandered around the hall glancing at the other paintings as she went by. Some of these were really good and she wondered if her piece stood a chance. She gripped her necklace and felt her panic recede. The metal disc was in her backpack and it made her feel slightly safer. A movement caught her eyes and her head spun around. For a second she thought she saw a flash of red eyes.

**AN:When I start a new story I usually update faster to get it rolling. Thanks for your support it helps a lot.**

Sneak Peak

Felix saw a human female in the crowd that caught his eye but he didn't know why. Then he saw her necklace. Anger flared through him and before Demetri could stop him he cornered the female and growled.

"Where did you get this?"


	3. Reunion

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs**

**Chapter 2**

Serina froze then shook her head. She was beginning to hallucinate. Sarah came and grabbed her arm. Apparently Sarah's sculpture was on display already and it was very popular with the crowd. In a few pushes and "Excuse us" they made it to her piece. Serina's picture was on in storage and wouldn't be shown until Friday. Sarah and Tom were in the sculpture section of the exhibition, Charlotte and Serina were in the painting section and Steve was in the alternate art section. Sarah had fashioned a person out of clay. It was of an ancient Greek hero kneeling with his helmet and sword laid flay by his side. Sarah was passionate about history and it had come across in her statue. The expression on the hero's face was a cross between happiness and intimidation. Sarah had worked for ages on it and she was glowing with pride as the other people complimented it. Steve came up behind her and draped his armed over her shoulders.

"Congratulations babe." he whispered and began to rock her. Sarah was 5'4 and had short brown hair that came up to her shoulders she had a pretty face with twinkling green eyes, Steve was about 6'0 and was solidly built. Despite his appearance he was really a huge softy on the inside, he had dark blue eyes and blonde hair that spiked up. Steve was the girls protector, since she had met him he had always looked after her and Sarah. She couldn't think of two people more perfect for each other. She really was happy for them but she felt a pang of longing watching them together and she decided to get some air and she headed for the exit.

Felix was scouting the crowd for any of his kind. Apparently Aro "had this feeling" that something important was going to happen at the exhibition and when Aro was curious about something he never let it go. Demetri was checking the other side of the hall. His eyes went to a couple in the sculpture section and he wanted to gag. He had had enough of couples this week. First the Cullen coven with the human and mind-reader and now these two. His eyes brushed over the middle of the crowd and then:

Felix saw a human female in the crowd that caught his eye but he didn't know why. Then he saw her necklace. Anger flared through him and before Demetri could stop himself he cornered the female and growled.

"Where did you get this?" That necklace was the only one of it's kind why did this human have it. It was Serina's. In his rage he forgot it had been 13 years and he saw Serina as a 5 year old still. He dragged the woman out of the hall and into a room of covered paintings. The light was off so and her face was turned from him. He gripped her shoulders tight. If she had taken this off Serina she would pay dearly.

"This necklace belongs to a very close friend of mine and you better have a good reason for having it." he whispered in her ear his voice going low and dangerous.

The humans breath stopped and she froze beneath his hands. Her neck turned so she was facing him but he couldn't see her because in his current state of rage all he could see was red. Her heart began to speed up he could hear it beating faster and faster.

Serina was sure she was dreaming. But the arms on her shoulders were real, they felt just like they had all those years ago, the voice was the same and she could see his red eyes shining in the darkness of the room. It was him. Her heart swelled with so many emotions that she couldn't sort them out in time. She took in a deep breath and said the word that could change everything.

"Felix?" She asked softly. She wished that the light was no so she could see him.

When the human said his name Felix was sure he had misheard her. No human knew his name except for Gianna and she was shut up in the palace. He didn't know any humans except..._Serina._ He let go of her shoulders instantly and switched on the lamp. The bulb flickered a second before lighting up the whole room and everyone in it. They stared at each other neither believing what they were seeing.

It was Serina only older. He remembered how long it had been since he had seen her and wanted to slap himself. Of course she would look different. His cute little Serina had grown up into a stunning young woman. She had a gorgeous body with curves in just the right places, her skin was flawless and looked so soft. Her black hair hung loosely down her back in silky tendrils and drew attention to her hips and long legs, Her face was perfect, with full lips and a pair of brown eyes that seemed very intelligent for her age. But it was her deep in those brown pools he saw the little girl that had trusted him so much. She was back. He felt joy but also fear knowing that Caius would surely kill her if he found out. He was glad he could see her again but something was different this time. Something in his gut felt strange when he looked at what she had grown into and since when had he cared what human females looked like but he when he had looked at her he thought her beautiful. Something had changed but he didn't know what.

Serina wanted to cry. Her hero was here. After all these years he was here again. Any regrets she had about coming were swept away. He was exactly as she remembered tall, dark, handsome. Handsome! Where had that thought come from? She was never attracted to men and Felix was her hero and friend. But she felt an unexplainable tingle when he looked her over. It wasn't unpleasant either. Suddenly the emotion became too much for her and before she knew it she had stepped forward and hugged him. She shook as hot tears rolled down her cheeks she had missed him so much. Then ever so hesitantly he put his arms around her. She shivered from the coolness of his skin but she was way too happy to care.

Felix was surprised by how warm she was everything in his world was like ice and it was strange to be holding someone so warm and full of life. She felt right in his arms and he liked being in hers.

"It is you." he murmured into her hair. He took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. In his joy he had forgotten that he could now smell her blood. The monster inside of him was instantly awake and roaring for her blood. Her blood had the sweetest scent and only years of control kept him from hurting her. Then she spoke and he was able to calm the blood lust.

"Of course it's me how many other human girls do you know that have this necklace. I recognised in a few seconds." She said smugly letting him go and stepping back. Her eyes misted up for a few seconds.

"I never though I'd see you again." She said smiling up at him. He smiled back. After a second of silence she erupted in a fountain of questions.

"How have you been? How are Marcus, Heidi and Jane? Why are you here? Does Caius still hate me? Is it safe for me to be here? Why did you try to strangle me?" She said in a rush before taking a large breath.

He smiled a bit arrogantly back at her "Well you seemed to have gotten even more annoying since we last met."

Her mouth dropped open in mock horror and she punched his shoulder "Oh shut up! I haven't seen you in years of course I'm going to be curious." she shook her head. "So anyway why are you here?"

"Well Aro sent Demetri and I out..." he trailed off as he realised that Demetri had seen him rush in here with Serina. Just as this though registered with him the door opened and there he stood.

Demetri saw his friend still had the human alive. Why? In all the years he had known him Felix had never had much respect for humans well at least until a few years ago. Maybe she was a snack. But the way Felix stood in front of her suggested otherwise.

"Felix is there a reason for this interruption of our mission?" he asked unsure how to act. Felix tensed a little then answered.

"No reason just an old friend of mine. Demetri this is Serina. Serina this is my fellow Guard member Demetri." Ah so this is the famous Serina the one who had changed his friend. Felix stepped out of the way but he seemed very reluctant to do so. Demetri examined the human stood before him. She wasn't noticeably pretty in human standards and she seemed like someone who spoke a lot. Nevertheless there was something intriguing about her. Something in the way she held herself and the complete acceptance of him he saw in her eyes that drew him in. She fidgeted a little before stepping towards him with her hand outstretched. He took it and shook it slightly.

"It's nice to meet you Demetri. Ii don't think we met last time are you knew to the Volturi?" She asked and the ease at which she referred to the Volturi shocked him slightly.

"I have worked for them for centuries I was merely on a long mission when you were visiting." She nodded in understanding then silence filled the small room. It was Serina who broke the silence.

"What do we do now."

**AN: OK I've got the story rolling and should be back to my update schedule soon. This isn't as long as other chapters and I apologize, I know Demetri doesn't seem like he likes her yet but that will change. Thanks for all the support!**

Sneak Peak

Serina stepped onto the hotel balcony and saw a figure by the railings. She gasped as she recognised him.

"Marcus?"


	4. Balcony Talk

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs**

**Chapter 3**

"Come on Serina the exhibition is over. Lets go explore." Sarah grabbed Serina's arm and started hauling her towards the exit. Serina smiled and began to follow her out of the hall. Demetri and Felix had had to leave to report back to Aro but Felix had promised he would come back. She understood why she felt happy but there was something else she was feeling, something warm in her chest that she hadn't felt before. Charlotte was dashing around the hall looking for Tom and Tom was about to walk after her she knew it. She really didn't want to deal with him right now so she sped towards the exit and this time she was dragging Sarah. Steve was talking to some of the judges and their art professor was catching up with some old friends. When they got outside Serina just looked up to the sky as the sun warmed her face, the art trip had suddenly gotten a lot better.

For the rest of the afternoon she stuck with Sarah just enjoying the city, it really was beautiful, but eventually they had to head back to the hotel. Sarah had gone out again for a date with Steve and Tom was hitting on two blondes in the reception and Charlotte was complaining to anyone that would listen about how "that ugly greasy haired girl had stolen her soul-mate". Luckily many of the guests staying had enough brains to realise the truth of the situation.

She went into her room and lay down on the bed, the day had taken its toll on her and she felt so weary. She wanted to call her mum but she wasn't ready to face that disaster just yet. She needed some fresh air. Serina stepped onto the hotel balcony and saw a figure by the railings. She gasped as she recognised him another friend from years ago.

"Marcus?" she whispered not daring to believe what she saw. He looked exactly the same as he did back then except his eyes seemed even darker and even less hopeful.

Marcus had come to collect Felix and Demetri but as he was making his way to the hall he had caught the scent of something familiar. It had intrigued him and he had decided to follow it. He knew the scent, it was on the edge of his mind when she had stepped out onto the balcony. 13 years. 13 years since he had last seen her, 13 years since Aro had saved her and 13 years since he had felt anything at all. She had changed so much but that affection he felt for her back then came back, her eyes still had that child-like quality to them and she had that same soft smile. But what if she was different? Doubt assailed him. Human beings changed as they aged, could she really be the same? He was about to leave; this was putting her in jeopardy and now that she was older she probably realised how horrific his kind really was, then she turned around. He froze caught in the act, unsure of what to do he watched her expression.

Serina blinked once. Twice. He was here. She smiled and ran across to him. Next to Felix, Marcus had been the vampire she had missed the most. She had missed those pointless conversations they used to have and she missed the times when he would take her to the garden and just watch over her like a sentinel. When she reached him she just stared at him re-memorising him form his feet to his face. She wasn't sure how to act around him but Felix had seemed pleased to see her so she slowly opened her arms and hugged him. She felt his back stiffen at the contact but he slowly relaxed an put an awkward arm round her. Strange when Felix put his arm round her she felt something _else _when Marcus hugged her she just felt that age old affection that had stayed with her. Strange. She stepped back and smiled up at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked puzzled by his presence. She thought that the 3 king- the 3 masters (as Felix called them) never left the palace.

"I am here to fetch Felix and Demetri." She resisted the urge to giggle he sounded like a bored uncle come to collect his two bad nephews. Her uncle used it on her and Georgina all the time.

"I saw them at the art hall, but that was a while ago." She had first hand experience at how fast they could move and Felix and his friend could be in Germany right now.

"You saw him?" Aro had warned him, Felix, Jane and Heidi to never meet her again in case somehow Caius found out. He stifled a shiver as he wondered what would have happened if his brother had come instead of him. Serina would most likely be dead by now.

She nodded eagerly "I was so surprised to see him. I never thought I'd see hi- well any of you again. I am so glad I entered the competition."

"You're part of the art exhibition?" He frowned; this all seemed too coincidental to him and when you lived for as long as he had coincidences never happened there was always a reason for something.

"Yeah my art teacher gave me the info and I entered in one of my paintings, next thing you know Felix has his arm around my throat asking me about the necklace I wore." He scowled when he heard what Felix had done to her, the vampire had gotten slightly more violent in recent years but to his own kind not to humans.

"What painting?" He knew she sang but he hadn't known about her drawings. He felt a sliver of pride for her. The art show was very hard to get in to thousands entered but only 100 pieces were chosen for the show. She must be an excellent artist.

She blushed "Oh it's not that good really, just an oil painting of a dragon. Some of my other pictures are better." She was wringing her hands together, the ones she meant were of vampires and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to see them.

He was about to say something else when he caught sight of the clock. "I have to go find those two." He turned to leave when he saw her expression fall. "I...I will return Serina and I wish to speak to you about many things." She brightened up and smiled at him. He sank into the night to find the two guards.

Serina crossed the room and sank onto her bed her earlier exhaustion returning tenfold but she didn't feel sleepy. Her arm draped over her sketch book and she picked up, flipped it to a new page and rummaged around her bag for a pencil. For 13 years she had drawn the same vampires, today she had met a new one. Demetri. She conjured up his face in her mind and began to sketch his face on the blank pages. She lost herself in the paper as she always did and allowed her fingers to bring to life the image in her mind.

**AN: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I have had a huge writers block for this chapter and it is still partly with me. This won't happen again. The next chap will be longer. I promise. I know not much Serina X anyone yet but I'm just setting it out right now. Again I'm so sorry!**

Sneak Peak

"Where is Felix?" She asked looking up at Demetri with confusion written all over her face.

"He is on a mission right now but he and Marcus have asked me to watch over you for a while." his voice sounded polite but bored.

"How long is a while?" She asked unsure how she felt about him. He seemed nice but cold.

"4 days."


	5. SightSeeing

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs**

**Chapter 4**

The next day Serina was in a bad mood neither Marcus or Felix had returned to see her yet but she had to be patient. Today was Tuesday which meant it was time for Sarahs' and Toms sculptures. The introduction was typically a bit long winded and repetitive but some of the sculptures were amazing. She discovered that they could be made from all sorts of things from marble to bits of machines. But her mind wasn't really on the competition. Toms statue was made of marble and it was of a lion in a roaring pose. It wasn't great but it wasn't bad either though from the way Tom was strutting around you would think that he had already won the competition. The judging would happen at the end of the exhibition and a mystery prize would be given to the winners.

Afterwards she tried to enjoy the city but she couldn't focus on anything her mind still in a chaotic whirlwind from yesterday so she retired back to the hotel. She checked in and headed up the stairs, Sarah and Steve had gone out for a romantic night out and she didn't want to be a third wheel. She opened the door and stepped inside the room. The sun was beginning to set and it gave everything a weird orange glow. She lay on the bed and closed her eyes. A few minutes passed and she decided to get up when she heard the sound of her window opening. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up; and met the crimson eyes of Demetri. He was standing proud and straight in the middle of her room. But she couldn't see Felix anywhere.

"Where is Felix?" She asked looking up at Demetri with confusion written all over her face.

"He is on a mission right now but he and Marcus have asked me to watch over you for a while." his voice sounded polite but bored.

"How long is a while?" She asked unsure how she felt about him. He seemed nice but cold.

"4 days." his voice didn't change but something told her he wasn't happy about the arrangement.

He wasn't. Demetri couldn't understand why Marcus and Felix cared so much about the human. She didn't seem special to him but both of them had threatened him with a rather unpleasant death should he fail to keep the girl safe so he just saw it as another mission. A tense silence filled the room with neither of them knowing what to say. Finally Serina couldn't take it any more she hadn't come here to be intimidated by a silent though handsome vampire so she stood up and put her trainers on. He raised an eyebrow at her but she just shrugged.

"I came here to see the city and that is what I am going to do." She came out into the corridor and was unsurprised when she heard his footsteps follow behind her. He was supposed to watch over her. She stopped when a thought struck her, she remembered how fast vampires could run. She turned to Demetri and a devilish smile came across her face. She had already seen most of the city but she hadn't seen much of Italy.

Demetri stopped when the girl turned around and smiled at him. Something in her smile made him want to turn around and run the other way.

"Can you run as fast as Felix?" she asked curiously. His pride reared up inside of him.

"I can run faster." he replied. It was true, he could run faster than Felix but why did he feel like he had to prove something to her?

She smiled at him "I'm not sure I believe you. Look if your here to keep me company then-"

"I'm here to guard you." he interrupted. She frowned but continued on.

"Fine then if your here to keep _guard _me then can you take me somewhere?" she asked crossing her arms a little annoyed at his attitude.

He thought about it. He didn't really want to spend the entire night trapped in a room with her at least in the open her scent was lost amongst the rest of the world. He nodded. "Where do you want to go?"

"You chose. I don't really know the geography of Italy. Just take me somewhere beautiful please." she asked.

Demetri knew just the place so he nodded again. There was an awkward moment as they both realised that he would have to carry her so he picked her up in his arms. She jerked a little unused to being carried like that but she soon relaxed. This unnerved him usually people didn't feel comfortable being held by a vampire but she acted like it was natural, she didn't flinch from him it was...nice. Clearing his throat he jumped out the window and started to run.

Serina remembered this, she remembered the feeling of moving this fast when her surroundings would fade and blur; the colours whirling together and the feeling of moving faster then everything else. It was still a very frightening experience and she unknowingly held onto Demetri harder. Once again Demetri was shocked at the lack of fear the girl showed then he recalled what Felix had told him about the girl: _She was scared of my speed when she knew I would never drop her yet she was totally unafraid when I yelled at her or threatened her._ He could now see why Marcus and Felix had become so interested in the girl. He was taking her to a part of the coast and with the sun setting it was one of the most breathtaking sights in all of Italy; at least in his opinion.

They soon reached the cliffs and he let her down on to the ground. She still had her eyes closed and before she could open them he put his hands over them. She made an indignant noise of protest and before she could complain he said "If you truly want to see the full beauty of the sight you will have your eyes closed until I tell you to open them." she nodded her head and he began to push her forward lightly. Whilst he did this he had to ignore how soft her skin felt and how delicious her blood smelled.

Serina just let him lead her, if Felix and Marcus had sent him then she trusted him not completely but she trusted him enough to do this and to not kill her. She occasionally tripped over a stone or log but he always grabbed her in time before she made contact with floor. After a while he stopped her.

"Can I finally open my eyes now." she asked a little frustrated from not being able to see. She could almost feel him smirk.

"My friend forgot to inform me at how impatient you are." he teased her still keeping his hands over her eyes.

"Well he never blinded me." she murmured back.

"Very well you can have your sight back." he removed his hands and saw her eyes flutter open.

Serina gasped; he had fulfilled his part of the deal the sight was beautiful. The sun had almost finished setting and the place was in that strange time of twilight. The meeting of night and day produced a whirlpool of colours that reflected off the calm sea. The cliffs had a raw natural beauty and the gentle pounding of the waves on the rock sounded like a lullaby. It truly was amazing. She smiled and turned to her guardian. "Thank you." she whispered he merely inclined his head but he was inwardly pleased that she liked this place.

**Meanwhile**

Felix wanted to get this mission over with quickly. He wanted to Serina again and catch up. A very small part of him wanted to get back so that Demetri didn't spend more time with her then necessary. The picture of his friend and Serina sent an uncomfortable feeling shooting through his body and he had a strange sense of dread. He reasoned that he was merely being protective of her but a small part of his mind kept replaying how she had felt in his arms; soft and right. She was no longer a child. No she was a woman and he was a man but so was Demetri. With that final thought he increased his speed.

**AN: No excuses just sorry. So it's heating up and Felix is beginning to see her differently and so is Demetri. I'm still not sure who she'll go for so anything can happen.**

Sneak Peak

Serina felt slightly tipsy as she made her way back up to her room. She shouldn't have had that last glass of wine. She fumbled with the lock and stepped inside. She closed the door and started to make her way to the wardrobe. Her feet tripped over something and she felt herself begin to fall. A pair of cold arms came around her waist and she opened er eyes to face a pair of burning red ones.


	6. Attraction

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs**

**Chapter 5**

**Serina**

Serina wasn't sure how long she stood there just staring at the magical scene in front of her; it was truly breathtaking. Without realising it she leant against Demetri, he stiffened at the unexpected contact but relaxed after a second.

"I could just stand here forever." she murmured her voice breathy and quiet. Out here by the waves everything felt simple: she didn't have to deal with parents, or obnoxious school people or the competition. She could just watch the sea crash against the cliffs and send drops of water flashing against the moonlit sky. Magical.

**Demetri**

Demetri tried to focus on his surroundings. His job was to keep Serina safe until Felix and Marcus returned, he had to guard her and be constantly aware of what was around them. And yet...She felt so soft and nice leaning against him, he had never really had much contact with females and this was a new sensation. His eyes examined her from head to toe; she wasn't perfect ;like Jane or Heidi but she was unique. How many times had Felix told him stories of the special human now he saw what he had meant. She wasn't scared of his kind and something about her drew him in like a magnet.

He had no idea how to act around humans, especially ones of the opposite gender. His life as a mortal hadn't involved almost any contact with women and the ones he had met had been vain, shallow and rude. Serina was friendly, kind, beautiful...He froze at that thought. He had no right in thinking about her like that, Felix had that right. When his friend had hugged her Felix had looked happy and slightly confused. And the amount of times he had drummed into him how vital Serina's safety was and how important it was to be 100% focused around her, Felix would come to realise how much he cared for her soon. Serina probably cared for him to. The thought sent a slight feeling of pain to his chest. He could never be with her, so why did he find his arm going round her waist and caging her to his side?

**Serina**

The feel of Demetri's arm around her shocked her as his ice cold skin caused her to shiver slightly. She was shocked at his action, Demetri had seemed standoffish and serious but here they were standing on the cliffs above a beach on a moonlit night. They probably looked like lovers with her leaning in on him and his arm around her. The thought sent a blush to her cheeks. Sure she had thought about boys, what teenage girl hadn't? But she had never been attracted to the boys at school they were immature jerks, lately she had been thinking about Felix a lot. Whenever she had drawn him she had found herself drawn to him as a man more than a guardian. Yet she enjoyed the feel of Demetri holding her, it felt safe and protective and had a slight possessive feel as well.

She frowned;of all times for her to start noticing guys it had to be now when she was in an international art competition, had lied to her parents, had run away to Italy and vampires had re-entered her life and if a certain vampire found out that she was alive he would kill her. Just great. The atmosphere of the night was getting to her and her eyelids felt heavy. Sighing she succumbed to sleep, knowing that Demetri would make sure she would be safe.

**Demetri**

Her breathing had evened out and her eyes had closed. He looked down at her and chuckled, yes she was asleep. He scooped her up in his arms and headed back to the hotel. But he didn't go as fast as he could, instead he drew out the journey and enjoyed the feel of her warm skin so close to his. He jumped up to her room and lay her on her bed. He pulled the covers over her. His hand gently caressed her cheek and he knelt down to her ear.

"You were not meant for me." he whispered telling her and himself. Straightening up he left her room for the roof to watch over her till dawn.

**Serina**

Wednesday was OK, the art competition was heating up but she couldn't really enjoy it because Tom was following her around all day and Demetri was staying out of sight. Later in the evening he was able to come out and they just spoke. He was really smart and funny once you got past his shell. He was also very shy around her which she found cute as she got closer to him her attraction seemed to grow it was scary. At 10 she was going to retire to her room but Sarah had convinced her to go for a drink at the bar. She wasn't a big drinker but the stress of the last few days had piled up and she had had a few glasses. At 11 she decided to get some rest.

Serina felt slightly tipsy as she made her way back up to her room. She shouldn't have had that last glass of wine. She fumbled with the lock and stepped inside. She closed the door and started to make her way to the wardrobe. Her feet tripped over something and she felt herself begin to fall. A pair of cold arms came around her waist and she opened her eyes to face a pair of burning red ones.

It was Demetri. Her breath was coming out in short gasps as electricity sparked between them. Maybe it was the alcohol but she felt brave and wanting. She wanted him. Her hands slowly moved up his neck and cupped his face. She smiled as he shivered from her touch. Her fingers ran across his handsome face as if she was trying to memorise his face. She felt powerful. Here was this ancient immortal predator and he appeared to be unable to move with her this close.

**Demetri**

God. She felt so good in his arms and when her hands had traced his face he had to stop himself from kissing her. He could smell the wine in her along with her mouth-watering blood scent. Her siren smile was wrecking havoc with his body and mind. His control was slipping. He could hear the thump oh her heart and the flow of her blood.

"Demetri" her voice was small yet filled the room. Was it a question or a demand? He didn't know or really care. His mind was screaming at him to let her go, that Felix liked her and that she was drunk. But for once he wasn't going to listen to the voice of reason and he pressed her closer to him. Biting back a groan as her lush curves met his chest.

"What are you doing old friend" the voice cut through the room and they both looked to the left. Felix was standing there and he didn't looked pleased.

**An: OK Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it has been a long month. Anyway Sorry this was so short but if I had carried on it would have been two chapters and I wanted to update today. Someone said it was hard to see the changing POV so I'm going to start writing like this with names at the top. Do you think that Serina is too much a damsel in distress or is she fine the way she is and am I moving this too fast. Please tell me!!! Thanks for the support and a big thanks to everyone who reviewed, added this to favourite or alert lists and thanks for reading.**

Sneak Peak

Serina took Felix's hand in her own and smiled up to him.

"No matter what happens you will always be my hero Felix." and she wrapped her arms around him.


	7. Still a Hero

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs**

**Chapter 6**

**Serina**

Serina gulped as she saw him standing there in her room. Felix's face was scaring her. It was cold and stone. He wasn't looking at her his eyes were firmly fixed on Demetri and they were filled with a burning fury. She had never seen that look on his face before. Slowly she stood up Demetri helped balance her and then swiftly released her and put his arms behind his back.

"Serina had fallen I was only catching her Felix." Despite what had just happened Demetri looked composed and calm. His voice was flat and gave nothing away about his emotions. She envied him the ability to hide feelings. She was an open book. Felix relaxed a little but his eyes still had an accusing look in them. She took in a deep breath and tried to cool her face. If Felix hadn't found them she wasn't sure what would have happened. She didn't know if she felt relieved or disappointed. Her life was spiralling out of control again and the alcohol in her system wasn't helping. Sighing, she turned to face Felix.

"He's telling the truth. I was a bit tipsy and I slipped. I probably would have broken my ankle if Demetri hadn't caught me." she said. Felix sighed and his shoulders dropped.

**Felix**

Felix couldn't understand the rage he had felt upon seeing the two of them holding each other. It had been a white hot fury and he had wanted to rip Demetri to pieces for touching his ma-. He shook his head. He was probably just being overprotective of her. In his mind she was still that defenceless little girl. At least that was what he told himself.

"Sorry I overreacted." he said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Demetri and Serina looked at him uneasily and he cleared his throat. "Demetri, Aro wants to see you about some missing vampire mission." He kept his eyes on his friends as he moved towards the window. Even though his shoulders had relaxed he stood in a intimidating pose that was a clear warning to back off.

**Demetri**

He could see how on edge Felix was and his stance radiated aggression. What had he been thinking pulling Serina close to him? He had put her in grave danger...had he lost control. He shuddered slightly at the images in his head. He looked to his agitated friend and nodded. He was about to leave when he turned to Serina who was looking at him with a small smile on her face. She was so beautiful. He smiled slightly at her and said.

"Goodbye Serina. I hope we meet again." She nodded. He turned towards the window and jumped out of it onto the cold stone streets of the city. He began to run back to the palace trying his hardest to wipe away the memory of Serina in his arms and pulling her nearer to his mouth.

**Serina**

The second Demetri was out of the room the atmosphere warmed up . Felix seemed to relax even more and a true smile appeared on his handsome face. Gah! She had to stop thinking like that. Now that his strange mood had passed she felt safe around him. But what was she supposed to say to the vampire who had saved her life when she was a child? He wasn't saying anything either just staring at her like he couldn't believe she was here.

"So are you just going to gawk at me or are we going to talk." his voice jolted her out of her musings and she raised an eyebrow at him. His voice, pose and face all screamed arrogance and she itched to wipe that smug grin off his face.

"Gawking? No I think you mean examining in horror." she said and was pleased to see his grin drop.

"You wound me with your harsh words. My heart it is breaking. I can see my life flashing before me." he said dramatically waving his arms in the air. She laughed and moved closer to him.

"I thought vampires were the undead and that their hearts didn't beat." she said sitting down on the bed. He stopped laughing and looked at her with sad eyes.

"A heart doesn't have to beat to break." he said, she paused and looked at him. Unsure of what to say she put an arm around him and hugged him. Silently apologising.

**Felix**

The feel of her arms around him shocked him. He had had little physical contact with humans or vampires and he usually preferred it that way. But she felt so warm and comforting. His arms circled her waist and pressed her against him. He had missed her and she had come back, but they were different and he didn't know how to act around her yet. Part of him acted like the overprotective brother but another part of him acted like he did around women flirty and arrogant. He wasn't sure which side he should be. Her head fit just below his and he inhaled her scent.

It was a mistake. The smell of her blood hit him like a brick wall. It was mouthwatering; a blend of rose, apple and spice that caused the back of his throat to go up in flames. Biting his lip he let her go.

"Man, talk about a mood killer." he said forcing a smile onto his face. The look on her face told him she knew something was wrong. He sighed and looked away.

"Serina now that you're older your blood is calling to me. I'm not sure if I can resist it and I don't want you to see me as the monster I can turn into." he looked back at her and saw that she was in deep thought.

**Serina**

Serina was re-living that moment when she had seen him drinking blood. It had been terrifying and had rocked her world. But she looked at him and she didn't see a monster she never took Felix's hand in her own and smiled up to him.

"No matter what happens you will always be my hero Felix." and she wrapped her arms around him again although this time she kept a little distance between them. His hand came up and stroked her hair. Her eyes opened, this wasn't a brother-sister hug this was more like a lovers hug. Shock coursed through her and she was about to pull away before she realised that it would hurt him. So she just relaxed into his arms.

**AN: I am so sorry for not updating. If I do that again just give me a kick (review or PM)! School is over for Christmas hol so I should update quicker hopefully. Sorry if this disappoints after the wait. I really have no idea who she is going to end up with. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review**

Sneak Peak

Serina gulped as she saw the familiar buildings loom up ahead. She gripped Felix's hand as they made there way into the city of Volterra.


	8. Phone call

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs**

**Chapter 7**

**Serina**

The sound of her phone jolted them back to reality and his arms released her. Serina had a sinking feeling deep in her stomach that her mum had finally tracked her down. Reluctantly, she reached for her mobile and answered the call.

**Hello**

_Serina!!! Where on earth are you? We're all worried sick. Have you any idea how nerve-racking this has been for your father and I? Why would you put us through this again? Do you even remember what happened to you all those years ago? It has been torture._

**Mum I'm so sorr-**

_Don't you dare say your sorry young lady. I want you on the next plane home immediately!!_

Felix tensed up behind her and his arm clutched her shoulder almost desperately. She wriggled a bit but he kept his ice cold palm on her skin. She gave him a look but his face was stone- he wasn't going to let go. Sighing she leaned into him a bit.

I**'m afraid I can't do that mum, my painting is going on display tomorrow and I have to be there, I need to be here. Look I'll be fine. I won't get into trouble and no-one with half a brain is going to bother me. **She flicked a glance at Felix and he gave her a predatory smirk. Oh yeah. No-one was going to be bothering her while she was here. An image of Demetri popped into her head, he could also be great protection. They were both strong men.....vampires but they were so different. Like fire and ice. Felix was like a burning flame and she felt warm and protected when he was near, he never tried to hide his feelings from her which she really appreciated. On the other hand Demetri hid almost all his emotions from her, it was as if he was surrounded by a cold wall but she liked him too. He was sophisticated, polite and elegant which was a nice change compared to some of the idiots at her high school.

_Serina._ (Her mum sighed) _Please don't do this. Your father and I almost lost you once, we don't want to lose you again._

Her mum sounded so beaten and forlorn that it broke her heart. Despite their numerous disagreements and fights she loved her mother a lot and hated hurting her. **You won't mum. I promise I'll come back safe and sound. There won't be a hair out of place on my head..... Mum, this is something I have to do and I'm not a little girl any more. I can take care of myself. You and dad taught me well but I have to be here. Something in me is calling for this place and I have to follow it. I'll take a lot of pictures and call you every night. Please let me stay.**

Felix was gripping her shoulder and she inwardly smiled- Looks like someone else doesn't want her to leave either. Her mum was silent for a long time and the tension grew.

_I can't go through that again. But... if this trip is really important to you, I trust you to look after yourself. Just promise me one thing._

A huge grin had sprouted across her face and Felix had relaxed once more. (Though he still kept his hand on her shoulder). **What mum?**

_.....That you'll come back...._

**Felix**

He watched as her eyes softened and she gripped the phone tighter. "I promise mum." she whispered into the device. Her skin felt amazing under his skin, it wasn't as smooth as vampire skin and she was far from perfect but that didn't matter to him at all. For hundreds of years he had lived surrounded by gorgeous and beautiful female vampires but they were cold and lifeless, Serina's mouth-watering scent and soft thrum of a pulse was unique and special. She wasn't like other the other women he knew and he was grateful for it. All the women in the Volturi were either snobby bitches or insane. She hung up on the phone and sighed. Which scent a fresh wave of her scent his way. He clenched his teeth as adrenaline rushed through him. He had to-

"Serina." his voice was low and gravelly. She recoiled slightly at the deepening of his voice. "I think I have to leave you now...otherwise I will do something I'm going to seriously regret." She looked at him with those all seeing eyes and her mouth tightened into a thin line.

"Alright bit you better come back tomorrow Felix otherwise you will seriously regret angering me." her tone had turned joky but he could see the flame of her emotion in her eyes. He smirked down at her she could be completely different in a snap and he loved arguing with her as much as he did holding her. The clock by her bedside table started to flicker and h e read the time. He had to go. Standing up he turned to say goodbye to her but something stopped him.

**Serina**

Something was wrong with him. He wasn't moving at all – just staring at her. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when his hand encircled her neck. Shivers went up her spine from his icy touch but there was nothing cold about the look in his eye as he bent his head down towards her. She stilled herself as he neared unsure what to do about the tidal wave of emotions she was feeling. It was like when Demetri had caught her, she felt trapped yet strangely giddy. She blamed that on the alcohol, it made her feel happy yet this new feeling was stronger than that.

His eyes seemed desperate for something and she raised a hand to smooth out the frown on his face. He closed his eyes as she ran her palm over his skin. When they opened they were alight and burning. Her mouth closed a little as he stopped inches from her mouth. He was so close then.... there was a knock on the door. He sprung away from her instantly and she curled up into a ball.

"Serina, it's Sarah. I've come back. Can you let me in?" She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed. She turned her eyes back to Felix and saw he was breathing deeply even though he didn't have to. "You should go." she said her voice small as she tried to process what she was feeling. This was all very new to her. He nodded and then there was an awkward silence as neither knew what to do. Eventually Felix stepped forward and hugged her, giving her a kiss on her forehead. She returned his hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sure Sarah I'm coming." she replied to t he girl and moved to open the door. For a second his arms tightened around her before they dropped to his sides.

**Vampire**

Oh this was to good the guard member cackled to himself as he watched Felix say goodbye to the human. Who would have guessed that the mighty Felix would fall for a pitiful human? Not to mention Demetri and Marcus. There was a lot of things he could do with this information and he chuckled darkly as his mind began plotting. This girl, this Serina was gong to become incredibly useful to him.

**AN: Sorry (times 1000)!!!!!! I don't know what to say except forgive me. I know this isn't the sneak peak from last time but I am going to do that next. The next chapter is going to be up a lot sooner and if I ever leave it this long please send me a review or PM and give me a kick. I feel so bad for making you wait this long. Do you think I'm writing Felix well? Should I move the relationships on a little faster? I really appreciate all the reviews. So a huge THANK YOU. I still haven't decided who she'll end up with yet. It could go either way.**

Sneak Peak

The hot water trickled down her back and front, relieving some of the tension in her muscles. She leaned against the glass and closed her eyes. She was wrapped up in her own world and didn't hear the window opening.


	9. Murder or Food

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs**

**Chapter 8**

**Serina**

The morning sun rose over the city and the birds greeted it with tweets and calls. She curled up under the covers, clutching them to her in a vice like grip. She had hardly slept a wink last night; her mind had been plagued with Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Jane...all of them. Joy had been there but there was also fear. Caius was still as scary as he was all those years ago. What if he found out? She shuddered at the thought.

With her mind still in a dream like state she saw Caius and Felix locked in battle. Caius was one of the rulers, he had to be strong. Her hand clutched around the necklace - rubbing the two diamonds for comfort. Should she have come here?

"Wake up sleepy head!" Sarahs voice interrupted her morning mope and she peeked out from under the quilt to see the annoyingly perky girl sitting on her bed.

"Go away." she mumbled but as her head was covered by a pillow it sounded more like "Moway." Sarah glared at her and then began to bounce up and down on her bed.

"Wake up." Bounce. "Wake up!" Bounce. "WAKE UP!" Bounce, bounce bounce. Serina lifted her head from the pillow and glared at her best friend.

"You morning people are unnatural....and mean." she said and twisted round so she was facing Sarah. Her friend smiled and crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't have to be mean if you weren't so lazy." Serina winced at the noise and realised with sickening clarity that she had a hangover. She leaned forward and started to rub her head, as if that was going to do any good. She felt exhausted from last night and every part of her was aching. She was never drinking again she thought sourly as her head throbbed again.

"Do you have to be so hyper?" she asked, watching Sarah jump about was making her dizzy. "So what did you and Steve do last night?" Sarah blushed at the sound of her boyfriends name. If her head hadn't been pounding she would have thought it cute.

"Oh it was amazing Rina, he took me to his little restaurant in town and then we just walked around town. It is absolutely gorgeous at night! I'm so glad we came on this trip." Sarah gushed and Serina smiled, her friend was very smart if slightly naïve and she loved seeing her happy.

"Sounds great Sarah. You're right this is a beautiful city. I would have loved to see it last night." But she had seen something better she thought thinking of the sunset on the cliffs. There was a loud knocking on the door and she cringed again. Without waiting for a reply Charlotte burst in wearing a bright pink dressing gown and appeared to be wearing... green mud on her face. A mask probably. She looked around the room and her nose actually seemed to point up with contempt.

"Just so you know the exhibition has been stalled for a bit." Uhh! Her nasally voice drilled into Serinas skull. Then she comprehended what Charlotte had said.

"What? Why?!" she asked, ouch, she had just given herself a headache. Charlotte'e eyes gleamed the way they always did when she had been told a particularly juicy bit of gossip. She leaned forward and whispered. "Someone was murdered."

Sarah gasped and sat back a bit while a feeling of dread settled in Serina's stomach. "What?" she choked out her attention riveted on the vain girl with bits of green face mask dropping of her skin. Charlotte nodded and sat on the bed.

"Apparently, one of the cleaners was found this morning with his throat ripped out. Dead in the middle of the hall. No-ones allowed to leave. Strange thing is, there wasn't a lot of blood even though the wound was huge." Sarah was now trembling and Serina grabbed her friends hand and squeezed it for comfort.

"So, where not allowed to go back until they catch this guy?" she asked just picturing how her mom was going to react to the news. Charlotte nodded. Bitchy or not the girl was a good source for information.

"Well not until they've questioned everyone at least. I'm gonna go tell Tom and Steve." she rose to leave and Sarah got up to.

"I'll come to." she was still trembling a little and Serina looked at her worriedly. She saw the look and smiled. "I'll be OK Serina." she said and left with Charlotte. Serina sat on the bed listening to her heart beat. Dead....Throat ripped....Little blood. A scene replayed itself in her mind. Felix biting down on a girls neck, his eyes burning red and the look of terror on the womans face. No he wouldn't do that.

She remembered last nigh he had said he had to leave otherwise he would regret something. Had he been hungry, was he afraid of killing her had he killed this man for food. Her heart rejected it but her mind was still thinking. What about Demetri or Marcus could they have done it? They were _vampires_ for Gods sake it was what she had accepted. But the image of that poor man working in the dark, just doing his job like every other night when someone bites viciously into his throat and ends his life.

Tears pricked at her eyes and she wiped them away with her hand. She say up straight and took a deep breath. Something didn't seem right about this, kill a man then leave him in the middle of a hall. Vampires tried hard to keep their existence a secret, this....murder, her mind whispered, was too public and too show offy for one of the Volturi to do it. They were going to kill a 5 year old to keep the vampires secret, surely they wouldn't want all this attention.

She spun round and got off the bed. She would have to ask Felix about it. If they didn't do it then yay if they did....She sighed and went into the bathroom. Like a robot she stripped and turned on the shower. The hot water trickled down her back and front, relieving some of the tension in her muscles. She leaned against the glass and closed her eyes. She was wrapped up in her own world and didn't hear the window opening.

**Felix**

Aro had been furious with the attack. It hadn't been a feeding it was a clear challenge. Whoever the soon to be dead vampire was had known that at least two of the Volturi where in the city and the kill was a rebellion against their presence. Demetri was already at the scene picking up the killers thought trail. They would be on the hunt soon.

He stepped into Serinas room, Aro had also wanted to see how "little Serina" had "developed". Felix didn't like it when Aro had said that. Aro was hoping that Serina might be gifted, just like he had hoped all those years ago. So he had been asked to bring her back with him and Demetri before they started the hunt.

"Serina?" he said she looked around but couldn't see anything. Her scent was here, as where two others but he ignored them and followed hers.

"Serina?" he called again, worried that she wasn't answering. He smelt her behind a white door and without a thought he opened it.

"Are you OK Ser-" he froze mid sentence and if he had been human his face would have been bright red. She was here. Safe. Unharmed. Naked in the shower. This was pure torture and he turned away swiftly just as she squeaked out an embarrassed Oh. But it was too late. Every line and curve of her body was now engraved in his memory. He rubbed his forehead as if to dispel the image but it stayed firmly planted in his mind. He groaned as he realised how vivid his fantasies were going to get.

Already part of him wanted to turn around and...No. He shut down that thought and moved for the door. "I'll wait outside until you're uh ready." Was he the only one who heard his voice quiver.

**Serina**

For a few seconds she just stood there holding her head. Mortification and humiliation. That was all she felt. Her skin felt warm and her heart was beating incredibly fast. With shaky hands she turned off the water and pulled on some clothes: a pair of flared black jeans and a blue pullover. With trepidation and an aura of doom she opened the door to face her friend.

**AN: Ha ha. I know I'm evil. Just a warning my exams are coming up so I may not update for a while but I promise that I will update eventually. Also please check out my attempt at a one-shot- A Stone Mask a Bella X Demetri fic. Please review and if you have any ideas or advise please tell me. Hope you enjoy!**

Serina gulped as she saw the familiar buildings loom up ahead. She gripped Felix's hand as they made there way into the city of Volterra.


	10. Arguments

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs**

**Chapter 9**

**Serina**

Awkward. That was the only way to describe the atmosphere in the room. They couldn't meet each others eyes and Serina's cheeks were bright red. Her hands grasped the hem of her shirt as she tried to build up the courage to talk to him. _C'mon Serina, he probably didn't see anything and he was only in for a second. _But still!! She had never felt so embarrassed in all her life, not even when she had been 10 in the school play of sleeping beauty and had thrown up all over the prince. It hadn't been pretty, but she'd rather re-live that moment ten times than have Felix walk in on her in the shower.

"I'm sorry." he muttered and she finally looked up. He looked like he expected her to throw him out the window. Nothing came out of her mouth. What did you say to a close male friend, that you start feeling strangely around, when he's just seen you in the shower? Her eyes stared at a spot on the wall behind him, it was a lot easier than looking at him directly.

"It's my fault really. I mean who goes into the shower and doesn't lock the door? Only I'd be stupid enough to do that...Not that I leave the door open all the time! That was just an accident." Oh great, now she was rambling again. Her hands were waving around in a wildly erratic movement and her eyes were wide. But her mouth wouldn't stop spouting gibberish. She looked at him and almost laughed at his expression of pure confusion if she hadn't been making an idiot out of herself.

At least the awkward silence had gone. Her shoulders dropped as a sigh escaped her lips. "What I'm attempting to say (and failing to) is that I don't blame you. It was an embarrassing accident. I should have locked the door. So stop beating yourself up over it." she said and this time she met his eyes. A faint smile was her reward and she beamed. "Good now that that's settled. What on earth are you doing in my room anyway?!" She yelled and stepped forward.

He ran a hand through his hair and she was struck by the stress shown on his face and the tension in his shoulders. He looked a world away from the usual arrogant cocky Felix she knew.

"You heard about the murder?" her back stiffened and she nodded, her earlier fear rising up. "Then you've realised that it wasn't a human who attacked that man." it was a statement not a question. Again she nodded her head bobbing up and down.

Red eyes narrowed on her. "Do you think it was us?" his voice was tinged with incredulity. Her hands clenched and she looked away guiltily. That was all the answer he needed.

"Geez Serina. What's wrong with you? I though you had more trust in me than that." He would be lying if he said he wasn't hurt. She flinched back and some darker part of him was pleased with her pain. "You know we would never risk revealing our kind to the world. It's why the Volturi was formed." At his her eyes flared and she lifted her head.

**Felix**

"Yes **I** know full well what you would do to keep your race a secret!" her voice was accusatory and he felt his anger with her swell. They both knew what she was talking about. His fist clenched and he felt betrayed for some reason.

"Do you have any idea what it cost me to keep you safe!" he roared, infuriated with her. She jumped back in shock and her feet got tumbled in one of Sarahs jumpers and she hit the floor with a crash. She whimpered a little as she tried to sit up and her hand was clutching her leg. Worry extinguished his anger, or at least cooled it enough for him to think rationally, and he knelt down to help.

His fingers gently skimmed her leg, searching for where she was injured. It didn't help his imagination that her skin was just as soft as it appeared and he mentally cursed whichever god was laughing at him.

"Ow." she groaned as he pressed the spot on her ankle. He examined the joint.

"It looks like it's just twisted." his voice was soft and she relaxed a little.

"Thank you." she said and he smiled at her. "I'm sorry for what I said...it was uncalled for." her voice was small and he could hear the regret in words. He waved away her words.

"Bah, our kind has impenetrable skin it would take more than a few words to hurt me." he joked her face remained sad. Taking a deep breath he scooped her up, annoying her annoyed meep, and sat her on the bed. She glared at him.

"I'm not a child for you to manhandle." he grinned completely unrepentant.

"Hmm, compared to me you're nothing more than an infant." he was goading her deliberately. He knew it, she knew it but she still reacted.

"Take that back you jerk!" she yelled and tried to hit him with a pathetically weak punch which he dodged easily.

**Serina**

His laugh was loud and angered her to no end. Knowing that she couldn't harm him physically she settled for calling him names under her breath. This just seemed to amuse him more and he laughed again. Her cheeks reddened with anger and she swivelled around, forgetting that her ankle was injured. She yelped and grabbed it. Instantly he was beside her, checking to see that she hadn't pulled anything else.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she looked up at him. Bad idea. She hadn't realised he was that close. Their faces were inches apart. The beat of her heart seemed to resound in her ears and she felt like she was floating. This whole situation was just unreal. Felix was her friend and protector. These feelings shouldn't exist and what about Demetri? She gulped and tried to back away but her body didn't want to listen and he seemed reluctant to move either.

"Serina?" he said. What was he asking of her? What did he want? Why was this happening now of all times? His hand touched her arm and she shuddered at the contact. Tingles erupted on her skin and it wasn't unpleasant. Slowly, so she could stop him if she wanted to, he moved his hand up her arm and onto her face. She closed her eyes at the contact. His hand was cold but it was comforting. Without realising it she leant into him. His thumb began to rub her cheek and his eyes began to glow with a foreign emotion. She wondered what her own face reflected.

"Am I interrupting something?" A dry voice cut through the atmosphere. As if a spell had been broken she found that she could move again. They sprang apart, well he jumped away, her ankle prevented her from doing anything. She turned to see Demetri crouching on the window. He didn't look pleased. Felix exhaled.

"No you didn't." his voice was bland but she thought she could see irritation in his eyes. Demetri nodded before turning to her.

"Did he tell you about the murder?" she blinked stupidly, before remembering what they had been arguing about to begin with.

"Uhhh.." was her oh so witty answer. He shook his head in exasperation and glared at Felix.

"The idiot should have told you that an unknown vampire killed the human as a challenge to our masters. Aro wants us to return to Volterra and he wants us to bring you with us." he stated in a tone that allowed no arguments. She turned to Felix and he nodded.

"But what about Caius?" she asked. Her fear of the older vampire was as strong as it was back then. Demetri smiled a little.

"Aro has sent him to...relax with some old friends. He won't be back for a couple of weeks." she gave a relieved sigh and leant back on the bed. Part of her knew that she shouldn't go. She had the art exhibition to do, her mum was already worried about her and what would happen if Caius found her still alive. But the bigger more selfish part really wanted to go. The part that wanted to see Jane, Heidi and Aro again, the part that made her draw sketches of them all the time and the part that wanted to stay close to Felix. She looked at Demetri. Plus it would be fun to make a new friend.

"So when do we go?" she asked and Demetri twitched, as if he hadn't been expecting her answer.

"Now." he stated.

"But what about my ankle, and my clothes?"

He sighed "You can get some more clothes at Volterra, I'm sure Jane and Heidi would be more than happy to help. As for your ankle I'll carry you." again his voice remained bland and toneless. Felix turned to stare at his friend. Her mouth dropped open.

"Wha..?" her question was cut short as he picked her up like a child. She struggled a little but his arms didn't let her move.

"Stop struggling if you don't want to hurt your ankle further." she relaxed a little and he turned to Felix. "Let's go."

Felix nodded and they jumped out the window, ignoring her surprised yelp. It was just like she remembered. Travelling at vampire speed caused the world around her to blur into a fantastic spiral of colours and shapes. It was beautiful but dizzying. She gripped Demetri's arm for support and he held her tighter. She closed her eyes listening to the air shoot past her head and her heart drumming in her chest. Time seemed to pass quickly and the next thing she knew they were outside a very familiar city. Her hand reached out and grabbed Felix's arm.

Serina gulped as she saw the familiar buildings loom up ahead. She gripped Felix's hand as they made their way into the city of Volterra and the secret underground palace below.

**AN: (Author creeps out from behind wall. Hi. Author runs from barrage of knives and spears thrown by fans) Please don't kill me!!! Other stories will be updated soon promise. Thank you for all the reviews. Exams are over! So sorry for the wait. A little Serinaxfelix fluff for Sans-forever. Now some people tell me they want FelixXSerina others say DemetriXSerina so I'm a little unsure of what to do. I haven't decided the final outcome yet. Hope you enjoy.**

**Sneak Peak**

"Serina" a high pitched squeal hurt her ears and she turned just in time to see a blur of black hair grip her waist in an iron grip and she found herself looking into the red eyes of Jane.


End file.
